Street Ninja
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: I do not anything but this story and its plot. When Akuma senses the Satsui No Hado in Naruto, will it consume him and mean the end of the Allied Nations and Konoha and will Naruto go through Akuma's "Boot Camp" and survive before his dark side consumes him completely.
1. Prologue

**Street Ninja**

**This is a Street Fighter/Naruto (Shippuden) cross-over, where a slightly less evil Shin Akuma is in search of a student, when he stumbles upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konahagakure) where he secretly watches over Naruto Uzumaki, noticing that he has another great power, besides that of Kyuubi The Nine-tailed Fox, similar to and almost more powerful than his own Satsui-No-Hado.**

**Akuma leans against a tree near the entrance to the Leaf Village, watching Naruto as he rushes happily out of the village, closely followed by Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara, the group quickly disappears into the forest, Shin-Akuma follows them soon after, passing his hand through his shimmering white hair.**

*****Despite the fact that he could someday be my adversary, I sense something dark in this young man*** **thinks Akuma sitting casually atop a high tree, looking at Naruto sleeping in the grass, though he wasn't supposed to, Akuma leaves the tree and walks right up to him and taps his cheek, hoping to awaken him, but he's revealed to be a shadow clone to the man's surprise. He tilts his head then jumps, quickly evading Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Technique before catching Sakura's punch mid-air and throwing her into Shikamaru, as an white Kanji symbol for Death appears on his back as he lands and looks at them menacingly "I do not wish to fight you if I don't have to, you bore me, where is the other boy?" says Akuma as he sat comfortably under a tree in a lotus position, "Other boy?" asks Sakura as Shikamaru rubs his head "What a drag, he must've gotten orders from the Akatsuki to come after the Nine-tails, am I right?" he turns to Sakura, then Akuma.

Akuma shakes his head "Wrong, boy, I take orders from no one and I've no interest in capturing the fox spirit, but we have met before." He then closes his eyes in quiet meditation.

**Meanwhile, Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto was elsewhere within the forest, as Naruto was leaving the two to spy on a group of Kumo-nin while he went to find Sakura and Shikamaru, since he was dying of boredom.**

"Shhh" whispers Kakashi to the two young shinobi as they nod in response, he removes his mask from his eye and opens it exclaiming "Sharingan" as the three tomeo in his red eye spin slowly, Hinata then exclaims "Byakugan" as the veins around her eyes bulge and her pupils have a cracked look, "I'm bored, sensei, think you can handle this alone?" asks Naruto, Kakashi doesn't look at him as he replies "Sure, Naruto, go find Shikamaru and Sakura, Hinata and I can handle this alone" "Besides, it's just recon, we'll be fine, Naruto" she blushes also not looking at him as he jump across the trees back to the others, but stops as he starts getting a strange feeling from the seal on his stomach.

*****What the hell! Why do I suddenly feel like I'm being burnt alive from the inside out?!*** **thinks Naruto as the jinchurriki jumps off a tree, gripping his stomach in excruciating pain "Kyubi!" says Naruto "**What!**" answers the disgruntled demon fox. "What's happening to me?!" Naruto cries trying to keep back the tears. "**Do I look like a fortune-teller to you?! This isn't just happening to you, it's affecting both of us!**" yells the fox as it slowly begins to lose control of its rage and patience with Naruto's dumb question when suddenly the pain as quickly as it came as Naruto spots Akuma, but not Sakura or Shikamaru. Out of the blue, Naruto pops out of the nearby bush ready to attack with his Rasengan "Rasenga—huh?" he says as in a blink of an eye, Akuma disappears and was now standing behind him, "Looking for me, young Naruto?" Akuma smirks in his ear *****what the—I didn't even see him move and how does he know who I am?*** **thinks Naruto but instead of seeing Akuma, he turns to see an enraged Sakura sprinting in his direction "Naruto, you just meet a complete stranger and ATTACK him for no reason?! What are you, some kind of maniac?!" Sakura screams as she tackles him and punches him all over his head and face "Sorry, Sakura!" was all Naruto could scream as she pummels him. "I think you three should head back now, Naruto" says Shikamaru getting to his feet as Naruto stares at him strangely "What do you mean, the three of us? Where're you going?" Naruto replies making Shikamaru glare at him "Just shut up and go already, he should go see the Hokage if he intends to train you, don't tell me you didn't know that?!" he then turns to Akuma "and you, all I have to say is, disrespect the Hokage and you'll regret it" Akuma raises and eyebrow "Is that a threat, boy?" he replies with no emotion but Shikamaru only smirks "well disrespect her and you'll see for yourself" before jumping away in the direction Naruto had just come from as they get ready to go back to Konaha.

"Try to keep up, old man" says Naruto to Akuma as he shoots a small Hadou-ken at the teen's butt "I am NOT old, brat. My hair is naturally white, not gray and I'd have no problem keeping up with you" Akuma glares at the blonde boy. They then depart into the trees, until Konaha was in view and Akuma smiles wickedly to himself as he follows the two.

**A/N – What was the pain Naruto/Kurama felt? What is Akuma's true intentions for the Jinchurriki of the Nine-tailed Fox? Read, review and find out!**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	2. Akuma's request

**Street Ninja**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (despite how much I wish I did) Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or the Street Fighters franchise.**

**The Genin Naruto Uzumaki smiles widely as he makes his way towards the Hokage's Tower, closely followed by the Chunin Sakura Haruno and Akuma, who were almost sprinting to keep up.**

"Wait up, idiot!" screams Sakura to the blonde as he made his way to the 'kage's office. "Does he _have_ to be in such a hurry?" asks Akuma with a raised eyebrow and a hint of disgust as he holds his chest with a slightly pained look on his face, which makes Sakura worriedly ask "are you alright?" "It's nothing…" retorts Akuma as they catch up to Naruto who was now at the door of Tsunade's office, only to be blindsided by a screaming Jiraiya being physically thrown out the door, a shoe quickly follows, almost hitting Naruto's face and grazing The Toad Sage with blinding speed, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's going on here, Pervy Sage?" asks Naruto with a confused glare "Oh, hey there, Naruto, I didn't see you there, nothing to worry about here, I said I was doing 'research', how the heck was I supposed to know the Hokage liked skinny-dipping?!" screamed Jiraiya as he jumps back into the fray, attacking Tsunade, who was now even madder at his skinny-dipping remark and replied "Research?! Skinny-dipping?! I'll show you skinny-dipping, you greasy old pervert!" yells Tsunade as she tackles Jiraiya to the ground with furious slaps and punches as he replies, equally as angry "Old and greasy?! I'll have you know that my hair is _**naturally**_ white and I'm not that old! What's your excuse, granny?" Jiraiya smiled childishly, a smile that would not last long as Tsunade's eyes turned completely white and pupil-less as she looked at her old friend evilly "I….am….NOT….OLD!" she screams as she kicks Jiraiya, **hard** sending him crashing through the door and embedding him in the wall.

Jiraiya simply and easily frees himself and stares into Tsunade's eyes for a few silent seconds then gruffly walks out of the building without a smile or another word, leaving Naruto baffled and speechless, glancing at Akuma and Sakura with teary eyes as he left the building "Master Jiraiya?" Sakura calls out, Jiraiya stops at the sound of his name, turning his head and looking at Sakura as calm as ever, he says "Want something, Sakura?" Sakura seems unable to speak, until Akuma speaks up "Say it, girl, or I will" he states calmly as Sakura shakes her head and raises an eyebrow at the saddened Toad Sage "A-are you alright, you don't look as your usual happy self today." This makes Jiraiya's chakra flare, though he remains calm, almost, as he replies "No need to worry about me, Sakura…I'll be fine. Who's your friend?" Before Sakura could blink, Jiraiya was at her side, having a stare-off with Akuma, neither of them showing emotion or blinking startling the girl "Well, he's-" she stuttered "Akuma" Akuma cut her off.

Jiraiya narrows then widens his eyes "I can tell you're a beyond exceptional fighter, say, could you meet ne outside after you see the hokage?" he states with mischievous smile as Akuma frowns and raises his eyebrow "And why would I do that?" "You'll see" was Jiraiya's only remark as he disappeared out of the building in a puff of smoke before Sakura could say more and the two met up with Naruto and a sad but very moody Tsunade sitting at her desk, back turned to them "Sakura, Naruto why are you here? I specifically said no one is to bother me right now." She says glaring at them over her shoulder before turning to Akuma saying "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" "I am Akuma and I'm taking Naruto out of this dump you call a village for some _**real**_ training, I heard I needed your permission to do so." Answers Akuma as Naruto and Sakura take a couple steps back as they knew no one else **anywhere** that was brave or stupid enough to talk back to Tsunade like that and not live to regret it as she now had her chin on one hand as the other was tapping the table impatiently "You heard right, and you can have Naruto, but you have to do something for me first" Tsunade narrows her eyes and smiles when suddenly Akuma falls unconscious to everyone's surprise.

**A/N – What does Akuma have to do for Tsunade to gain her respect? Why did he faint? What is Naruto's fate? All these questions and more will be answered in the next episode of Street Ninja.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


End file.
